Go Get 'Im, Tiger
by tricksteress
Summary: While practicing your 3DMG maneuvers, your anchor comes undone and you literally fall into the arms of one Eren Jaeger. The events that follow will leave you with a smile on your face for weeks to come. [LEMON] [Reader Insert]


"Hey, [Name]! Wait up!"

You slowed and turned around to face Eren, your face lighting up into a smile. "Eren! Hi! What's up?"

Eren jogged lazily towards you. "Hey! I was, um, just wondering... do you want to maybe practice some 3DMG maneuvers before the practice exam tomorrow?"

Your smiled widened considerably as you looked at your blushing friend. "Sounds good! I really want to work on my mid-air turns, anyway..."

"I can help!" Eren said quickly. "Well, I mean, I know a little bit about them, and maybe you wouldn't mind if I lent a hand?"

"Sure," you said brightly, continuing your walk towards the woods, side-by-side with your childhood friend. "I'd like that."

You had been friends with Eren and Armin for as long as you could remember, growing up in Shiganshina. Eventually, Mikasa joined your little group as well. The four of you had been thick as thieves during those times, nearly inseparable. You'd go as far as to say that they were like your siblings. As time went on, you all got closer and closer. Your bond only deepened after you all managed to escape from the invasion all those years ago. You decided to stick together and join the military, with the goal of joining the Scouting Legion and eradicating the titan threat.

Truth be told, you'd follow the hard-headed boy anywhere if he asked you to.

The two of you walked by Jean and Marco, who were deep in conversation about something, probably heading back to the mess hall. As you passed them, the former looked up and called with the biggest shit-eating grin, "Go get 'im, tiger!"

Eren's blush spread right up to the tips of his ears.

"Shut up, horse-face," he snarled.

Jean looked like he was chewing on some particularly nasty response, but Marco took him by the arm and dragged him away, saying something that sounded like, "Leave them be, Jean. He's nervous enough as it is."

You lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing, continuing on your way to the woods. The two of you walked in comfortable silence until you reached the edge, where the ground was grass-less and covered in loose dirt.

"Here we are!" Eren called excitedly.

"Gear up," you said fiercely, ensuring that all of your maneuvering gear was secure with a look of pure determination on your face. "Let's go!"

* * *

"And you want to make sure that you swing at just the right angle with the right amount of force. If you use too much, your anchor will come undone. If you use too little, you'll lose momentum and fall. You want to curve your body so it acts as a weight around the pillar," Eren said, demonstrating his tactic and landing gracefully on a nearby branch.

You furrowed your brows and prepared to shoot you wires. "Okay. Here goes -" you called, firing your grapple into the tree and launching towards it at over 60 miles an hour. You grunted as you curled your body in, twisting it in such a way that the wire curled effortlessly in a 360 degree turn around the towering tree. You grinned and whooped, holding your hands up above your head victoriously as you completed the rotation.

Your heart sank into your stomach as you felt the tell-tale jerk of your anchor becoming loose.

With a sickening _crack_, your anchor tore itself out of the bark of the tree and you were plummeting towards the hard forest ground, too terrified even to scream. You closed your eyes and wished for it to just be over.

That's when you felt the pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist.

The arms yanked you up and you were once again gliding through the air. You were so shell-shocked that you barely noticed when you were placed gently onto one of the wider branches high up in the trees. You vaguely registered someone yelling at you. They sounded concerned. To be honest, you didn't really care.

_I almost died._

You jolted back into lucidness when you felt a pair of warm, chapped lips press onto yours. Hard.

Your eyes shot open and you pulled back, alarmed. The first thing you noticed was a pair of shining, turquoise eyes looking down at you with an expression of hurt and fear.

Eren was crying.

"I - I thought you were going to die," he choked out, angrily wiping the back of his hand across his cheek, erasing the evidence of his tears. He pulled you into his arms and hugged you fiercely. "I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help it. I thought I wouldn't get to you in time... I - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that -"

He was silenced abruptly when you crashed your mouth to his, wrapping your arms around his neck and tugging him down. He made a sound of surprise and tensed, but it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around your torso and return your affections fervently. You leaned back on the branch, taking him with you, and moaned when his mouth left yours to leave a trail of kisses down along your neck to your collarbone, where he moved your shirt aside to give himself better access. You let your head fall back and closed your eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"[Name]", he moaned, coming back up to lay a sweet kiss on your mouth. "I love you so much. I have for a long time."

You caressed the side of his face and smiled softly. "I love you, too."

His grin made your heart melt, and he leaned forward, capturing your face between his hands and muttering, "I love you, I love you," punctuating each phrase with a kiss.

You giggled as you tangled your hands into his chocolate hair, finally trapping him in a deeper kiss. He gently bit your bottom lip and you gasped in surprise. He took advantage and let his tongue enter, exploring your mouth with an enthusiasm that only Eren could manage.

_Your Eren._

His hands traveled down your sides to your hips and began to draw slow circles there, causing you to moan softly as an unfamiliar, warm feeling began to spread in your lower stomach. Your kisses became messier and you let your hands wander up his shirt to caress the firm, taut muscles on his chest and abdomen. "Eren," you whispered hotly, gently tugging on the lobe of his ear with your teeth. "I want you."

He let out a guttural moan and kissed down to your chest, using his hands to quickly remove your jacket and begin to unbuckle your leathers. Once you were finally free of the tight harness, he tore your shirt over your head so you were left in nothing but your pants and breast-band.

"Hey, no fair," you said coyly, inching your way up his chest, slowly undoing the buckles on his own harness. "You haven't taken anything off yet."

He laughed as you pushed him over and straddled him, making quick work of the hard leather that trapped Eren in his uniform. As your fingers worked, you began to feel a telltale hardness press against your inner thigh.

Eren's face turned red. "I... I..." he stammered, looking up at you apologetically.

You grinned mischievously and ground your hips down against his.

His mouth fell open and he let out a strangled gasp, which quickly fell into a wanton moan as he bucked his hips up to meet yours. "[Name]... are you sure you want to..."

You answered him by grinding your hips down again. "Where'd you think this was going?"

He growled and flipped the two of you over again, kissing your swollen lips fiercely before pulling away. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I," you responded, pulling gently on the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

He nodded and unclipped your breast-band, taking your right breast into his mouth, using his other hand to play with your left nipple. It was your turn to gasp, arching your back against him. Once he'd given enough attention to one breast, he alternated and gave some to the other, until you were flushed and breathing hard. He leaned back and held your leg while he removed your boots, heart pounding, never looking away from your blushing face.

"You're so beautiful," he uttered, having removed both your boots as well as his own, and kissed you gently.

Eren traced his tongue down your neck and between your breasts and down to your navel, quickly unbuttoning your pants. You lifted your hips a bit to allow him the space to yank them off, which he did quickly, tossing the discarded trousers and underwear to the side, leaving you completely exposed to him. He let his eyes wander over your lean body.

You smiled shyly, and he sat up, taking you with him. You kissed him passionately and let your hands fall to his waistline, unclipping his pants and letting them fall down around his knees, finally freeing his arousal. He hissed at the cold air and grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing his tongue into your mouth and pressing his erection against your lower stomach. You moaned and pulled him back down again, wrapping your legs around his waist and bucking upwards.

He positioned himself at your entrance and took your face in his hands, kissing you slowly. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

You nodded.

He pushed in slowly, letting out a heavy breath and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. You gasped at the shock of both pleasure and pain, drawing your fingernails across his back.

Once he was fully sheathed, Eren stilled, giving you a moment to adjust. After a few moments, you gyrated your hips against him to let him know to continue, and he pulled out to the tip, thrusting back in all the way, drawing a desperate moan from your reddened lips.

"[Name]... you feel so good..." He started a slow but hard pace, making you moan and whine with his every movement, until the pain finally faded and you were left with nothing but pure pleasure.

"Eren... faster, please..." you pleaded, lifting your hips to meet his each thrust.

He obeyed, picking up the pace, thrusting into you harder and faster, letting out breathy moans of his own. You began to feel a hot, twisting sensation in your lower abdomen.

"Eren... I'm close."

"Me, too," he said quickly, pumping into you furiously.

After a few more moments, your body convulsed and you pulled him down to kiss him sloppily, seeing white. Immediately after, his body tensed and he grunted, releasing himself inside of you before he collapsed onto your sweaty body.

He was heavy on top of you, but the weight was nice. As your heart rates and breathing slowed, you ran and finger up and down the skin on his spine, which shone with the evidence of what you two had just done.

You lightly kissed his shoulder. "We should... probably put our uniforms back on now," you said breathlessly, nuzzling your face into the side of his neck.

"Probably," he laughed, rolling over and pulling you tightly against his chest.

"I love you," you said simply.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Connie called from his top bunk in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, give us _all_ the details," said Reiner from his own bunk, looking up from his wrestling match with Bertl, who was exceptionally red with his head held firmly between Reiner's bicep and chest in what looked like a painful headlock. Regardless, he nodded eagerly in agreement.

Eren's ears turned pink. "It went... well," he said, smiling. "Really well."

"I bet," said Jean with a smirk, pulling a pine needle out of Eren's wildly mussed hair.


End file.
